Going out of my mind
by Alvarell
Summary: Songfic to Amy Studt's 'Going out of my mind'. Set about two weeks after the Za'tarc testing, and shows Sam and Jack's feelings towards each other. SJ obviously.


Going out of my mind ~ by Alvarell  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Pairing – Sam and Jack  
  
"Speech"  
  
//Songwords//  
  
Disclaimer – I do NOT own the rights to Stargate SG-1 and the last time I checked, I didn't own the song words either. SG-1 belongs to whoever it belongs to (I've forgotten) and the song words to "Going out of my mind" belong to Amy Studt. Also, the last time I checked I had about 13p in my back account so there's no point in suing me.  
  
~~Going out of my mind~~  
  
It was a warm sunny day in Colorado, with the sun shining down gently onto parks, houses and Cheyenne Mountain. Of course, the USAF officers who lived and worked in the mountain didn't know how sunny it was outside as they were all closeted away in offices, laboratories, and even the infirmary.  
It was Wednesday afternoon and the SGC and its officers were busy as usual, but for five people, things were very unusual and quite frankly, it felt wrong.  
The two people at the heart of this unease were Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
It had been roughly two weeks since the two of them had been accused of being Za'tarc's and out to kill the President of the USA. Thankfully, it was discovered that during the first testing they had only neglected to mention a detail and that they weren't lying. Unfortunately though, that neglected detail was the cause of the tension on base.  
This tension was not just affecting the Major and the Colonel, but also their team and base CMO. Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Dr Janet Fraiser were caught up in the middle of the tension and didn't know what to do about it, while General Hammond, having been told about the situation, looked on helplessly.  
Sam and Jack did know what to do about it however, and it was Sam who decided to make the first move. Later that day, as Jack was about to leave the base for the evening, she hurried up to talk to him.  
"Sir, wait!" she called and jogged down the corridors.  
Jack spun around. "Carter?"  
"I just needed to..."  
"Major Cater to the 'gate room! Major carter to the 'gate room!" a voice called out over the tannoy. She groaned.  
"Never mind, Colonel," she jogged back down the corridor towards the stairs leading down to the 'gate room. Jack just shrugged and carried on walking.  
  
//Hey you, its me again.  
  
I tried to call yesterday  
  
And the words I had  
  
To say to you  
  
Somehow they all slipped away//  
  
It was Thursday morning and Sam was still in her laboratory having just pulled another all-nighter. She took a sip from her coffee mug and simply stared at the phone willing it to ring. In the end she picked it up and dialled a number.  
Over town, at Jack O'Neill's house, the phone rang and startled him out of his sleep. He reached over his bed to the phone he kept on his bedside table.  
"Hello?" he said groggily.  
On her end of the phone, Sam felt her heart begin to beat faster. What should she say to him? Eventually she lost her courage and put the phone down quickly.  
"Hello? Helloooooooo?" Jack asked the phone again, before shrugging, replacing the phone in its cradle and rolling over to go back to sleep.  
  
//Please talk to me  
  
Whatever is wrong  
  
You know I'd help you out  
  
How will I know  
  
If you won't say  
  
What this silence is about?//  
  
Unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't go back to sleep. The call was bugging him for some reason and he also had some memories on his mind. About the second Za'tarc testing, what he had said, what she had said, what they had told Janet and what Sam had said to him after the testing was over. He'd devoted his whole life to the USAF and so had she, but they both had a string of regrets behind them that could reach the moon.  
Most of their regrets were about each other, and their opportunities, or lack thereof.  
Back in her office, Sam was feeling the same and adding her words to her list of regrets.  
  
//'Cause I'm going out of my mind  
  
And I don't think its fair  
  
Just when things seemed to be fine  
  
You changed then didn't care  
  
'Cause the least you could do  
  
Is to talk this through  
  
And I'm going out of my mind  
  
Over you//  
  
After catching a few hours sleep herself, Sam was back to work on base. She was doing what she usually did and was burying herself and her emotions in work. It had worked before and she was going to make it work again.  
Jack however was bored out of his mind. He had watched 'The Simpsons' and his hockey reruns over and over again until he could repeat them word- for-word and see the moves without even opening his eyes. It was official. Jack was bored. B-O-R-E-D. He glanced at his phone for the third time that minute, willing it to ring, willing it to be her. He was sure there was probably a really good reason for her not calling, what with the fate of the entire world resting in her hands for a few times every year.  
  
//Hey you, you haven't called  
  
I guess you're still busy  
  
Guess I think more of you  
  
Than you do of me  
  
And that's not how I want it to be//  
  
It was Friday and Jack had just returned from his downtime to find his in tray full of paperwork to complete. Groaning, he backed right out of his office and went in search of his 2IC to talk to. Just as he arrived at her laboratory, her voice came shouting out from the inside. "I don't care! Just get out of my laboratory now!" and sure enough, two seconds later, a man came running out who Jack recognised to be Felger.  
Realising her mood, he turned around and headed to Daniel's office. He sincerely doubted that he would improve her mood; in fact he'd probably worsen it.  
  
//'Cause I'm going out of my mind  
  
And I don't think its fair  
  
Just when things seemed to be fine  
  
You changed then didn't care  
  
'Cause the least you could do  
  
Is to talk this through  
  
And I'm going out of my mind  
  
Over you//  
  
Sam had just left her laboratory and was heading up to the locker room to get changed to go home. Regardless of what many people thought, she did go home once in a while, just to refresh her memory of what her house looked like. Just as she passed Jack's office, she heard him shout "Oh for crying out loud!" and she unobtrusively glanced into his office. He was sat at his desk, with a mountain of paperwork surrounding him, gesturing and shouting obscenities at his computer.  
  
//Hey you, it's me again.  
  
It's me again//  
  
Smiling to herself, Sam turned back in the direction she came from to go and pick something up. When she returned five minutes later, Jack was still shouting and gesturing at his computer. She politely knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.  
Jack heard the knock and looked up to see his 2IC standing there in the doorway with two mugs of coffee. "Need help?" she asked him and placed a mug on his desk in front of him, which he took gratefully.  
"Oh, just a lot," he quipped as Sam pulled a spare chair around to his side of the desk to help him. Together the two of them began to repair the damage they had caused between them, in the hopes of at least regaining the close friendship they had shared. Who knows, after regaining their friendship, it might develop again.  
  
//'Cause I'm going out of my mind  
  
And I don't think its fair  
  
Just when things seemed to be fine  
  
You changed then didn't care  
  
'Cause the least you could do  
  
Is to talk this through  
  
And I'm going out of my mind  
  
Over you//  
  
Outside his office, three people, one woman and two men, stood watching the scene inside the office smiling amongst themselves.  
"Well gentlemen," came the whispered voice of the base CMO Dr Janet Fraiser. "You both own me fifty bucks."  
Groaning, both men with her pulled out their wallets and reluctantly paid up. "I still don't know how you do it," one of them, the older one grumbled.  
"Call it a natural gift General," she replied. "Come on Daniel, I'm on a break and I need some coffee myself," she said and dragged the other man down the hallway with her towards the commissary leaving one bemused General behind in the hallway.  
Shaking his head, General George Hammond headed back up to his office. He didn't regret the loss of his money to Janet Fraiser. Instead, this just mean that he had won three times as much as he lost from Jacob Carter and Selmak.  
Smiling the General though to himself, 'Only at the SGC!'  
  
~~So what do you think? Just leave a review and tell me what you thought, even if you though that this was the worst piece of crap you ever bothered reading. All reviews are welcome.  
  
~~ Alvarell 


End file.
